


Genuine, Raw and Rare

by WestAllen_YaDig



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Love, Parents in love, Smut, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestAllen_YaDig/pseuds/WestAllen_YaDig
Summary: Nora reflects on how much her parents love eachother.





	Genuine, Raw and Rare

Sometimes Nora couldn’t help but think about her parent’s relationship and how beautiful it is to see two people that in love.

In her time she only knows her mother as a pretty straight forward person who has no hopes or desires because of her past experiences. Iris was so broken in that time because of Barry’s absence, Nora never got to see her mother in a happy environment and just all around happy.

So getting to go back in time to see the father she never knew was great but seeing her mother happy was a bonus.

She loved their relationship, how much genuine, raw and rare it was. Of course she never talked about it but she had her eye out when they were together.

She loved that they were a team, and that every decision made went through both of them. She loved how her dad would do things for her mom without her even asking. Like giving her foot and back rubs, buying her snacks and heating up her heat pack when she’s on her period and that when they were away from each other he ALWAYS called to check up on her.

She admired that they were always there for each other, even though she had to learn that the hard way when her dad stood up for her mom during their argument.

And that although her dad has experienced so much trauma when he’s with her mom all that pain and hurt goes away. They were each other’s rock. When one of them hurt the other was there to comfort and hold them in their pain. 

She noticed all that and more in just the short amount of time she’d lived with them. 

It was crazy to think but although she had hope Nora knew that she would never love somebody as much as her father loved her mother and vis versa. But it made her really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick piece I though of. Leave any story requests in the comment section <3


End file.
